powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Physiology
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of pure energy. Technique of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Mimicry. Not to be confused with Power Physiology. Also Called * Energy Body/Mimicry/State * Ergokinetic Body/Mimicry/Physiology/State Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into energy. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of energy, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Energy Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Energy Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Energy Beings' *Disease Immunity *Limited Energy Manipulation *Enhanced Condition - exact powers depend on the energy transformed. **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Speed *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression 'Full-Formed Energy Beings' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Elemental Shapeshifting *Energy Independence *Energy Manipulation *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Immortality *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed *Telekinesis Techniques *Ergokinetic Invisibility *Ergokinetic Shapeshifting Variations *Anti-Energy Physiology *Anti-Magic Physiology *Black Hole Physiology *Cold Physiology *Cosmic Energy Physiology *Dark Energy Physiology *Electricity Mimicry **Lightning Ball Form *Electromagnetic Wave Physiology **Light Mimicry ***Ultraviolet Mimicry *Elemental Energy Physiology *Emotional Energy Physiology *Entropy Physiology *Extra-Dimensional Energy Physiology *Fire Mimicry **Cosmic Fire Mimicry *Heat Physiology *Ionic Mimicry *Life-Force Physiology *Light Energy Physiology *Magical Energy Physiology *Microwave Mimicry *Natural Force Mimicry *Nuclear Mimicry *Plasma Mimicry *Psychic Energy Physiology *Radio Mimicry *Restoration Physiology *Spark Mimicry *Spiritual Energy Physiology *Stellar Physiology *Telekinetic Force Physiology *Thermal Physiology Associations *Absolute Immortality - if bound by the law that energy can't be destroyed. *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Regeneration by drawing energy to fill the wounds. *Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Energy Manipulation *Energy Portation *Ergokinetic Creature Creation *Force Armor Generation *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. *Universal Force Physiology *Vibration Mimicry Limitations *Takes time to control one's body. *Energy Drain is likely either highly effective or potentially fatal. Known Users See also: Energy Beings Gallery An Anodite Mana Manipulating The Grass & Trees.gif|Anodite (Ben 10 series) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) has the spark of her Anodite heritage Arthur Parks Living Laser (Marvel Comics) elbow.jpg|The Living Laser (Marvel Comics) Onslaught-reborn.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) Wonder Man badass.jpg|Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) Atlas.jpeg|Atlas (Marvel Comics) Luchino Nefaria (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 1 3 32 0001.jpg|Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) Electricmimic.jpg|Electro (Marvel Comics) Michael Korvac.jpg|Michael Korvac (Marvel Comics) became a cosmic energy being after analyzing and absorbing the Power Cosmic from Galactus' ship. Rotom.png|Rotom (Pokemon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Energy Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers